


7am Sharp

by ana_tomato



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: Because I always see you everyday in 7am





	7am Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> this is can be any characters to be honest and can be outside MX itself. Enjoy

Every Morning of everyday, you always go around with your bike, on your violet jacket and a black cap on your head to protect your eyes from the sun. And here I am wearing my black hoodie, jogging my way around the park just like you, funny is that every 7am, we would always, always pass by each other and lock eyes for a mere second and smile. Every 7am, everyday.

It’s really fun to think that wherever we are on the park, whatever that we do, we always cross paths every single 7am, of everyday. I even start to think that we are meant to be, that we are made for each other and that I told myself that if I see you again tomorrow at exactly 7am I will find you and that I would love you for eternity.

But you suddenly vanished, as if you were a bubble in the thin air floating, that popped and never been seen again. I started to think that I only lived my life in a fairytale that I believed in destiny as if we were made for each other.

 

Funny that I still remember how your hair would flow along with the wind as you ride your bike. That you would smile at everyone including me, and even how the sun would shine and illuminate on your sun kissed skin or even how you would squint your eyes on the sun reflected water puddles.

Or that one time that you were with your best friend with your bikes on your sides, because you were only going to walk and that you are going to teach your best friend how to bike. I’m not eavesdropping but I heard your short conversation with your best friend,

“I don’t want to be alone, just because I don’t know how to bike” your best friend told you on a whiny voice.

“Well, that’s why I’m here to help and teach your sorry ass how to bike” your beautiful voiced replied to a now annoyed man in front of you. “If you won’t be able to learn how to ride a bike, you won’t be able to get married” you added with tease laced on your voice.

Where was I? I’m just around watching on how you teach him to bike, making sure that he won’t fall on the pavement even if it meant that pulling him with ALL your efforts. You even took off your jacket because you were exhausted on keeping him in balance and that both of you are sweating furiously.

“Dude, come on! Just balance you balls would you!!!” You shouted at him as he TRIED so hard to balance but falls miserably to the ground hearing a loud groan of pain from him that made you run towards to help him get up. “At this point, your grown up ass won’t be able to get married, even if you look hot" you hit his head as he stand up and picking up the fallen bike.

“Maybe this is enough for the day?” He asked you as he rub the back of his head and you just nodded.

And with that the two of you went home with the bikes on your hands as you walk. I swear, it was the most adorable thing I saw, no not your best friend but on how you responded on each and every shenanigans your friend pulls at you.

 

I would lie if I wished that at it was me instead, of him.

 

The next day came, and you were on your bike once again riding it as if you’re one with the wind. But it seems that you were late, or was it just that I’m early that I’m already this sweaty and exhausted? But nonetheless I saw you again at 7am.

Your friend came into picture when I decided to approach and talk to you, I really wished that I did it as early as I saw you. But I was slow as if everytime I see you everything around me goes so slow, so slow that it feels like an eternity. Was it the same for you?

The same thing happened today, as if there was no changes that, you taught him how to ride a bike but he can’t and that he would always fail as if he was a child.

“Forget it, you’ll not going to have your own family" you teased him as you turned your back at him and took the water bottle on your bike to chugged its content.

“If I won’t be able to marry anyone, would you be the one to marry me?” He asked you, and you were taken aback by what he said and you just laughed at it and just like you I was shocked to hear it but I didn’t laughed like how you did.

“Of course dummy, I would marry your sorry ass you might be killed with just pricking yourself on the finger” you punched his arms which emitted a groan, and him slapping yours as payback.

“Then I don’t need to learn how to bike then” he grinned as he started to walk back home, laughing.

 

I again, wish that you were joking and as well as him.

 

And now back to present. Day after day I would look for you at 7am to see you, but you weren’t there.

Days became weeks and weeks became months.

I gave up. I really did, then like a mushroom you popped out of nowhere and that I again saw you.

 

I saw you at 7am.

 

I thought I was dreaming or that I just saw a spirit as early as 7am, but it was you in breathing flesh, biking with the wind, with the same black cap on your head and the violet jacket that hugs you.

My heart beats loud and fast again.

I talked to myself once again if i see you again, for the next two weeks at 7am I will not hesitate to talk to you and tell you what I feel.

The first week went a breeze and just like always, as if it the world is just so small I saw you again and again and again at 7am. 8th day passed, the same thing again until the 12th day came and that I saw you at again, 7am I was scared, only two days more and I will come up to you, talk and befriend you and maybe proclaim my love.

I saw him again, your best friend running behind you, calling your name, so that’s your name it was beautiful as if your whole being is beautiful and that it was a gift from the heavens itself.

You hugged him, even though we was sweaty, even if your face scrunched up with disgust. There he was twirling you around and kissed your lips.

With that everything was crushed to pieces. Everything became blurry. All was cold and then it was dark.

But everything became clear again when you smiled. But it wasn’t meant for me but for him.

 

7am sharp, my heart was broken to pieces.

7am sharp, I lost my chances for you.

7am sharp, for everyday I would see you on your bike, with him following suit.


End file.
